Ch. 256 - Enter the Dragon
Ch. 255 - Shakespeare's Tragedies Ch. 257 - Lulu's Garden CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. From Another World Travel to Chariot Race Time Loop Match 12 details in Chariot Race Time Loop 2. Lost to the Vines Place 4 Abandoned Outpost in the Garden 3. Track the Path Travel to From Home Find 12 hidden objects in From Home 4. Walking In Have 3 Wooden Gateway in the Garden Upgrade 1 Abandoned Outpost to Level 2 5. Spill the Beans Return to Hellion Cave Find 12 hidden objects in Hellion Cave 6. Patching Up Travel to Othello Paradox Find 6 differences in Othello Paradox 7. Boy Meets Dragon Travel to Dragon in the Pool Find 12 hidden objects in Dragon in the Pool 8. Return Journey Return to Breath of Fire Find 12 hidden objects in Breath of Fire 9. Hands Tied Travel to Macbeth Paradox Find 6 differences in Macbeth Paradox 10. Walking Out Upgrade 1 Wooden Gateway to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Abandoned Outpost to Level 3 11. How to Save Your Dragon Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 256 scenes Have 1 River Sentry Tower in the Garden 12. Complete the Spices Collection Collect the Spice Stall and place it in your Garden. 13. Watch the River Upgrade 1 River Sentry Tower to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wooden Gateway to Level 3 14. Guard the Water Upgrade 1 River Sentry Tower to Level 3 Upgrade 1 River Sentry Tower to Level 5 15. Build the Knightrock Castle Complete the Knightrock Wonder 16. Guardians of the Castle Upgrade the Knightrock Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Chariot Race Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Chariot Race Time Loop! 3 Star Dragon in the Pool Earn 3 stars in Dragon in the Pool! 3 Star From Home Earn 3 stars in From Home! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 256 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 256 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 256 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:From Another World Ch.256/S.1 - Chariot Race Time Loop Houston, we have a problem! And it's about dragons... again! Please tell me that this doesn't involve Severine and its exiled tyrant ruler, Quincy. It's not about the Dragon of Severine. It's about *a dragon from Severine*. Will you stop speaning in riddles and just tell me what's the problem at hand, Quincy? A baby dragon has somehow been hurled into the Medieval Realm by a temporal anomaly. The dragon shouldn't be in the Medieval Realm. We have to get him out of there beroe the citizens see it. Load up the Time Machine. We've to secure the creature before it's too late. Quest:Track the Path Ch.256/S.2 - From Home I've checked the timeline. It shows that the baby dragon will be discovered by a boy in the Medieval Realm. The boy's name is... *Richard*? And he is about to embark on a short journey, during which he will find the baby dragon. I don't think we can make changes it the part where he starts his first adventure. There are too many variables to tinker with there. A boy? That doesn't sound too bad. If it was a knight, that would've been a proper headache. Quincy, how long do you think a boy can keep a baby dragon hidden? Haven't you seen the movie? Movie? What movie? I never thought of you as someone who appreciates movies. Please don't tell Lulu about the movie. If she hears that I watched one without here, that's going to be a bigger problem for me. Quest:Spill the Beans Ch.214/S.1 - Hellion Cave I've got a message from Quincy. He spoke of transporting a baby dragon back to Severine. You are in this, aren't you? Their plan is to drop off the baby dragon back in Severine through the same time portal at the Fortress of Knights. According to Quincy, that'll seal it off, thereby avoiding further instance of *unathorized* time traveling dragons. I have been asked to check if there is any residual energy in the Hellion Cave. If there is any, then their whole scheme to send the baby dragon back to Severine will remain a plan. We are lucky. There isn't any residual energy in the Hellion Cave. This will work. Quest:Patching Up Ch.256/S.3 - Othello Paradox I know that you are fully loaded with work. But here's a quick update on what's happening back in the Manor. Caleb and Mr. Briefcase haven't interacted much since the moment we locked them up in the same cell. They just kept staring at each other and didn't utter a word at all. The Senior Council has expressed their disagreement with our request to keep Mr. Briefcase with us for further questioning. Alistair will be going to meet them soon. But even he isn't so sure of a positive response from their side. We may end up releasing Mr. Briefcase. He's going to walk out of here soon and there is nothing that we can do to stop him. Quest:Boy Meets Dragon Ch.256/S.4 - Dragon in the Pool Megan has done her part. She'll be moving to the Fortress of Knights to set up the portal there for receiving the baby dragon. So why are we not using one of our Time Machines for transporting the baby dragon back to Severine? If our winged friend came through the portal at the Fortress of Knights, it means there is still some juice left there. If he arrives through the same portal, it'll consume what's left of the portal's energy and shut that door permanently. And it'll also save us one trip to the Severine. Let's do this. The boy had befriended the baby dragon. Why do we have to break up lovers and friends all the time, Richard? Hmm... you are asking that to someone who is going through a rough patch in his relationship himself. I've created a temporary portal tunnel. It will send the baby dragon straight to the portal in the Fortress of Knights. Megan will take care of the rest. Quest:Return Journey Ch.214/S.4 - Breath of Fire The Fortress of Knights. The last time I was here, it was to witness the knight defeating the Dragon of Severine. I've to re-configure the Time Machine here to act as receiving point for the baby dragon being sent from Medieval Realm. Hmm... this would've been a simpler task if Richard was around, mystical Time Machines fall under his area of expertise. That's it! It's done! The baby dragon has arrived in Severine! Look who's the new mystical Time Machine expert in the team! We have to reunite him with his family. And return to Time Manor thereafter. Quest:Hands Tied Ch.256/S.5 - Macbeth Paradox We have to release Mr. Briefcase. The order has been issued by the Senior Council. As expected, the Senior Council has passed on the order to release the man we apprehended. It was bound to happen. We don't have anything more on him that the plasma handgun that he was carrying. The Request to hold him in our premises for some more days has been shot down too. We didn't get much information from him. But we have to make good with what we managed to acquire. You don't have to be dejected. We have to improvise from this point and Caleb will lead us to Verne. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 256